Burn
by CupcakeMonkey567
Summary: Passion burns bright in their hearts as they celebrate their youth. In the field at midnight, with fireworks going off, Jack and Elsa find the flames that burn in their heart for each other. Based on the song Burn by Ellie Goulding. One-shot. Jack, Elsa a


**Hey everyone! I currently have writer's block (for like the tenth time). So, I decided to write a one-shot that's been on my mind for a while. It's more of a songfic I guess since it's based on the song Burn by Ellie Goulding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn, Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians. They all go to their respectful owners!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Elsa!" Jack called. "It's still light out! We can make it by sunset!"<p>

"Jack...I don't know about this." Elsa said unsure of his little plan. "It sounds kind of...reckless."

Jack stared at her. "Come on! It'll be fun! We gotta live while we're young right?" Jack asked.

"I know but..." Elsa paused. "Will all your friends be there?" She asked while she quickly braided her hair. Elsa had been to one of these parties. Usually the host was this guy named Flynn, but today it was just Jack and his friends. Or so he said...

"Of course!" Jack exclaimed.

Elsa groaned. "Will Hiccup be there?"

"He said he would." Jack replied grabbing his coat. "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Fine, but only because Hiccup is going. If he's going it shouldn't be that bad." Elsa laughed. "Have you seen the kid?"

Jack laughed. "Hurry up let's go! I don't wanna be late." Jack put his arm around her. "It's fine, don't worry."

Jack was taking his girlfriend, Elsa, to a little party. He wanted to do something special since it was their 4-year anniversary. All of his friends were gonna be there. Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Merida, and even Elsa's little sister Anna were coming. Jack didn't know why Elsa was worrying so much. It was fine, right?

"Come on! Flynn's truck is already here!" Jack called.

"We're riding in his truck? While he's driving?" Elsa asked.

"Come on Elsie!" Jack whined. "Stop worrying! It's going to be just fine." Jack walked up to the front door. "Hey Flynn!" He paused for a moment. "Is there any room in there?" More mumbling. "In the back? Ok, this is gonna be fun." Jack walked back over to Elsa. "We're sitting in the back," he explained.

"What?" Elsa asked. "In the back?"

Jack chuckled. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He escorted her to the back of the truck. "Ladies first."

Elsa climbed into the back of Flynn's pick-up. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Sure!" Jack exclaimed as he too jumped into the back. "You don't have to worry so much Elsie!"

The truck suddenly started driving. "So Jack, you never actually said where we were going." Elsa said.

"Well, it's a surprise." Jack explained. "So you'll have to wait. It'll be ok, loosen up and you'll have fun."

"I already am." Elsa said.

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing_

_'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something_

_They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space_

_Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

It was true. Elsa was really having fun already. As long as she had Jack by her side, she didn't have any concerns in the world. "So Jack, how long are we gonna be there?" Elsa asked.

"As long as it takes. We gotta live while we're young right?" Jack said. "Come on we're almost there." Jack stood up and started cheering.

Elsa looked at him; confused she asked him what he was doing.

Jack laughed. "Come on! We're letting them know we're here."

Elsa slowly stood up, clinging to the truck as she looked ahead. She laughed. "Anna!" Elsa stood up all the way, still calling out to her other friends.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

Elsa jumped out of the truck and ran over to her sister and her other friend, Rapunzel and Anna, and gave them a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever Rapunzel!"

"I know! Sorry I couldn't see you earlier, I got caught up in a painting." Rapunzel explained.

"Come on Elsa! Let's go!" Anna cheered.

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

The whole group ventured out into the countryside by foot after that. "Why are we walking from here?" Kristoff asked.

"Because it's funner that way." Jack said.

"Jack, that isn't a word." Elsa said.

"So? It's funner to say!" Jack exclaimed.

Elsa chuckled. "Come on! Even though I don't know where we're going, we should hurry up. I know we have to be there before sunset.

"She's right guys! Jack wants us to be there before sunset." Hiccup explained.

"Before sunset? Why?" Merida asked.

"Because we need time." Jack explained casually.

"That's not really an explanation." Anna replied.

"Let's just go guys! As Jack always says..." Elsa paused getting ready to imitate Jack. "We have to live while we're young, right guys?"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, it's true!" Jack argued. "We don't have a lot of time yet to be kids. Soon, we'll all be off to work, raising families, and all of that stuff."

The group was silent.

"Then let's hurry up!" Elsa said, breaking the silence. "We don't have that much time left!"

It took an hour for them to reach their destination. "Here we are!" Jack announced. "Isn't it great?"

The group stared at their destination. "It's an empty field." Hiccup muttered. "You brought as here for an empty field?"

"Yup!" Jack replied. "And look, the sun is setting! We made it in time!"

Elsa looked at the sun. "It's great Jack," she kissed his cheek. "Just great."

Jack walked out into the open field. "Who's ready to party?" He parted the slightly tall grass to reveal a speaker. "They're all over the place."

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Rapunzel and Anna shrieked.

"Nice job Frost." Flynn said.

"Amazing!" Kristoff cheered.

"This is gonna be fun." Merida and Hiccup said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"This is great Jack!" Elsa said. "But won't we get caught?" She asked.

"I asked the guy who owned the land and he said we could do this!" Jack exclaimed. "Isn't it great!"

Elsa smiled. "It's wonderful!"

Jack switched on the music. "Let's party!"

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now, right, r-r-right now_

_And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out_

_Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up_

_And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

It was a night full of dancing, singing, talking, and loving. It was late at night now, probably 11:30 but no one was tired. All the partying was, instead of tiring them out, keeping them up and energizing them. The flames burned bright in the teens as they danced the night away.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

"Come on guys! It's almost time for the show! Let's go!" Jack said dragging Elsa down the field.

"Woah! Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"It's 11: 45! We have to be there by midnight!" Jack replied.

"That didn't really answer the question!" Flynn said from behind them.

"Yeah, it really didn't." Kristoff said.

"Everyone stop right here!" Jack announced. "Now...we wait."

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

Kristoff slowly wrapped his arm around Anna. She quietly squeaked, but then melted into his embrace.

Flynn awkward put his arm around Rapunzel. She looked up at him, laughed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

Hiccup nervously wrapped his arm around Merida. She gasped, punched him in the shoulder, and gave him a scowl.

He turned away.

She wrapped her arm around him.

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn, burn burn_

_Burn burn burn burn, burn burn_

Jack stared at Elsa, his girlfriend, his friend since childhood, his miracle, his everything. In return, Elsa stared up, thinking the same thing.

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

_We can light it up, up, up_

_So they can't put it out, out, out_

They seemed to melt into each other's eyes. Sending silent messages to each other, they knew what was about to happen.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

Their lips met.

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

Jack's "surprise" was fireworks. They went of as the couples watched, all but one.

Passion burned bright in their hearts as they deepened the kiss. Jack twirled Elsa's braid and Elsa ran her hands through Jack's hair.

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_

_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

As the couple broke the kiss, they mumbled three words.

"I love you."

_And we gonna let it burn_


End file.
